liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Yokoya Norihiko
}} Yokoya Norihiko is the current main antagonist of the series, introduced in the Third Round's Northern Country. He is played by Suzuki Kazuma in the drama. Appearance & Personality In the Manga, Yokoya appears as a short, dark-haired japanese man with extremely squinty eyes that give him a rat-like appearance. This is embodied in his carrying of two pet mice during the events of the third round; a tangible display of his obsession with domination and his sadistic flair, as if he is metaphorically playing with his food. While his disdain for Akiyama is unmatched by any other character, even greater still is his vendetta against Kanzaki Nao, whose overly honest attitude and decision that everyone should get out of the game without debts enrages him, since he feels that the way his life has been playing out is directly opposed by Nao's existence. Despite all his flaws, Yokoya is an extreme threat to Akiyama, though he may just meet his match with Harimoto Takashi. In the Drama, Yokoya is a flamboyant, white-haired individual, but most of his character quirks remain the same. He does have the added habit of taking a pinch of snuff in place of having a pet mouse, however. It is also added that the reason Nao found out about Akiyama is because Yokoya asked Tanimura Mitsuo to make sure he got in the game. This is because he wants revenge for Akiyama's destroying his family's corporation, which is what landed Akiyama in jail in the first place. He also has the distinction of being the only one able to make Akiyama cry in anguish. Plot Manga Past Most of what is shown of Yokoya's past comes from Kikuzawa Takahiro's telling of their days in school. Yokoya was a fearsome competitor even in those days, managing to gain a complete dictatorship over his High School, developing a class system that would give people just enough hope of moving up in it to continue obeying him. His family was always extremely rich, as is shown by how he was able to give away ¥100,000 or more even in those days. Revival Round After taking the place of a player named Watanabe, Yokoya was able to pass the Revival Round with relative ease, his strategy involving bribing the other players out of their votes, then forcing them to buy the votes back at much higher prices. By the end, he was hundreds of millions of yen above the rest, each being 200 Million Yen in debt. However, he saved a man named Nakadate and even gave him 200 Million Yen, giving the others a false idea that if they were loyal enough to Yokoya, they too could be saved. Round 3 Yokoya started his assault in the Third Round by engaging his teammates in a "point system", in which acts of obedience would net more points, and acts of disobedience would lose points. However, this was mostly flawed in that he would consistently tell them that they were fourth place no matter where they actually were; not too low to give up all hope, but not too high to stop obeying him. This alone allowed him to have a nearly perfect dominion over the Northern Country. He also took everyone's cards, and issued them out only when needed. He also gave everyone voice recorders to prove peoples' betrayal and earn the accuser more points. When the game began, Yokoya had his players smuggle 100 Million Yen on every turn, knowing that the Southern Country wouldn't have the guts to try and doubt him. This mentality also carried over to the inspecting turns, where his players always passed, knowing that they would take a passive strategy and not try to smuggle anything. He managed to gain money slowly this way for two games before Akiyama doubted for 100 Million on his inspection turn and gained 100 Million for his team. This led the Northern Country to doubt Satou Tetsuzou for 50 Million. They were fooled, as it was empty, netting the Southern Country another 25 Million. Seeing that Kikuzawa Takahiro was up to inspect for the Southern Country, Yokoya took this as his cue to be the smuggler. Once in the room with him, Yokoya struck a deal. Kikuzawa and Yokoya were to tell each other of exactly how much money was in their teams' cases on each turn, allowing them to get in better with their teammates while simultaneously raising their individual gain. Kikuzawa, having known Yokoya from high school, reluctantly agreed. For the next three games, Yokoya pretended to be able to see through the smugglers' briefcases, knowing exactly how much money was in each, while in actuality it was Kikuzawa's signals that gave him the clues. Once the Southern Country stopped putting money in their cases, Yokoya began signaling Kikuzawa as to how much money was in the Northern Country's cases. He put 290 Million in total over a period of four games, and, their gains now being equalized, stopped the signals. When Eda Teruyuki was up to smuggle in the next turn, Yokoya had received a signal from Kikuzawa that there would be 91,110,000 Yen in the briefcase, so he doubted Eda for that exact amount. However, he was dumbfounded when there was actually 91,120,000 Yen in the briefcase, losing him the entire sum. He was forced to take a more aggressive strategy after that, losing 200 Million Yen in the process to Fukunaga. The others on the Southern side were not as aggressive as the transvestite, meaning that neither side smuggled or doubted for the next two games. After the intermission, the Northern side doubted Akiyama for 100 Million, and lost 50 Million when it was empty. The next two turns were passes again, as were the next few games. However, when Akagi Kouta, Shibayama Yuusuke and Hasegawa Hiroshi were with Eda, Tsunoda and Kitamura in the Interrogation Room, they each pretended to be rebelling against Yokoya and told them to take all the North's money (which they had left in front of the Northern ATM) and put it in the Southern ATM. This was beneficial for Yokoya due to his finding that the goal of the game was to lose with as much money as possible, just as Akiyama had previously discovered. Inconsequentially, then, the Northern Side lost 50 Million in the next round, and several rounds prior. He became quite suspicious of Akagi and Shibayama's betrayal, so he doubted for 99,990,000 on the next round, putting that much into his outside account. He had one of his followers record proof of Akagi and Shibayama's betrayal, and was pleased with the results. Instead of punishing both of them straight off, he instead offered them a way out through his Confession Game. Shibayama confessed quickly, but Yokoya required further proof, so he had Hasegawa go in next, since he was Akiyama's third target. After an unsuccessful interrogation round, Akiyama and Hasegawa met in the interrogation room. Akiyama said the same thing, which was all the proof Yokoya needed. In order to prevent future betrayal, Yokoya awarded Shibayama his 100 points and offered Akagi another way out by having him bring back the 1.9 Billion that Akiyama had supposedly hidden. He did also consider, however, that Akiyama might be bluffing, so he planned to have Akagi hide the 1.9 Billion at the end of the North Corridor if there was any, and after inspecting cart it back to the Northern break room, where it would stay. He also predicted that Akiyama would tell Akagi whether or not he had hidden the money in order to prove that he still needed to move some from ATM to ATM. Drama Note: The History shown below merely contains the differences between the Manga and Drama. Round 1 Yokoya was friends with Tanimura Mitsuo, so he asked him to make sure Akiyama would get in the Liar Game in order to exact his revenge. Mitsuo agreed. Round 3 Round 4 and Semi-Finals Yokoya passed the Fourth Round and Semi-Finals with ease, passing the first half of the Semi-Finals with a record 11 Crosses. However, he opted out of continuing on to the Finals, since he had had enough of the Liar Game. Unbeknown to him, his Final Stage ticket was given to Kanzaki Nao. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Category:Drama Category:Revival Round Category:Round 3 Category:Round 4 Category:Semi-Finals